Synthetic three-dimensional carbon structures, such as diamonds, have excellent properties and characteristics in comparison to other allotropes of carbon, in part, due to the manner in which the carbon atoms are arranged. These properties include excellent mechanical properties, electrical properties, optical properties, and thermal conductivity, among many other desirable features. As a result, these structures can be employed in numerous scientific and industrial applications, such as in tools as cutting and wear-resistant materials, transmission windows, sensing and imaging applications for optoelectronics and semiconductors, nuclear applications, as well as in medical implants and drug delivery applications.
Typical processes for manufacturing these structures require the application of high pressure on graphite, which consists of graphene layers. The force exerted on the graphene sheets can reconfigure their atomic structure into a stable, three-dimensional structure. However, the force necessary can be greater than one hundred thousand times atmospheric pressure, which raises safety concerns. In addition, manufacturing these structures using such processes requires substantial capital and equipment as a result of such safety concerns.
Moreover, current manufacturing processes limit the ability to control and/or fine tune a three-dimensional carbon structure. For instance, current processes are limited in their ability to control the atom by atom position of carbon in the molecule and thus their ability to generate novel structures that could include various additives strategically positioned within the structure.
As a result, there is a need for an improved process for manufacturing a three-dimensional carbon structure. In particular, there is a need for an improved process for manufacturing a three-dimensional carbon structure that allows for control of the shape and/or configuration of the final structure.